


Take Care

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: Merlin In The Modern Era [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caring Arthur, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Unbeta'd, sick Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: As he let the water heat, he grabbed Merlin’s favourite peppermint tea from the tea cabinet, already hearing the little Merlin in his head scolding him for using the microwave to heat the water instead of‘doing it properly with a kettle and thermometer to measure the right temperature.’He chuckled softly, shaking the voice out of his head. He knew he’d hear about it when he took the tea back to the sick man. Somehow, he always knew when Arthur didn’t use the damn kettle. It was like he had a sixth sense for it. He didn’t have the time, though, if he took the time to do it Merlin’s way (the right way!The Merlin in his brain helpfully supplied), his soup would go cold again!---Merlin's sick. Arthur comes to help make it better.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin In The Modern Era [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141385
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self-indulgent sickfic that I wrote bc i've been feeling not-well this week/weekend. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Oh, and don't forget we have that assignment due for macro econ tomorrow by noon," Arthur hummed, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he typed on his laptop.

"'M gonna do it in th'mornin..." Merlin replied softly from the other end of the line. Arthur frowned; he didn't sound too well...

"Alright, well, just, don't forget, yeah? It's _fifty_ points." Arthur saved the file he was working on and closed his laptop, "hey... are you feeling alright?"

"Wha...? Oh, yeah... Yeah, no 'm fine..." Merlin slurred slightly, his voice sounding uncharacteristically quiet, and rough. Arthur's frown deepened.

He didn't _sound_ fine. Was he ill?

A poorly concealed coughing from the other side of the line confirmed his suspicions. Arthur sighed to himself.

"Go get your ass in bed, Merlin. I'm on my way over now."

Merlin began to protest, but Arthur hung up and cut him off before he could.

Damn idiot...

* * *

Arthur checked his bag to make sure the soup he'd bought on his way to Merlin's hadn't spilled, before grabbing the spare key Merlin gave him and walking into the small flat.

"Merlin! You better be in bed! I'm on my way to check!" Arthur announced as he stepped in and locked and closed the door behind himself. He heard a faint groaning sound from across the flat, and took it as confirmation that Merlin had done as he was told for once in his damn life.

With a soft sigh, he stuffed his key into his pocket and headed to the tiny kitchen (which in Arthur’s opinion hardly qualified as a kitchen, but Merlin banned him from giving his opinion on the matter). The kitchen was surprisingly clean, Arthur noted as he walked in, meaning Merlin hadn’t really used it beyond the microwave and fridge in a few days… How long had he been ill without telling Arthur?

A frown made its way onto Arthur’s face at the thought, and he quickly shook it away. No, that didn’t matter. He was there now; he could help now…

With a renewed sense of purpose, Arthur carefully transferred the special “Sick Day Soup” he gotten from Merlin’s favourite café into one of Merlin’s nice bowls before popping it in the microwave to re-heat just a touch.

(He complained endlessly to Merlin about the ‘ _stupid’_ name of the soup, because it’s really just glorified, fancy chicken soup, but he wasn’t so prideful that he couldn’t admit to himself it was the thing he looked forward to second most when he got sick and Merlin brought him some. Merlin doting on him being the first, of course.)

Once the microwave beeped, Arthur transferred the bowl out of it and into a thick, red knitted bowl cozy. Then, he grabbed one of the little spoons from the utensil drawer, knowing how Merlin only uses the little utensils when he’s sick, and carefully puts it in the bowl. Arthur paused a moment before finally deciding to stir the soup a little with the small spoon. Once sufficiently stirred, he let the spoon still once more, resting against the side of the bowl.

Leaving the bowl in its cozy on the counter a moment, Arthur quickly grabbed one of the trays he bought Merlin a year or so back so he could eat in bed without actually putting his food on his covers. He positioned it on the counter, moving the soup onto it, then turned away from it and walked back over to Merlin’s cupboards. Moving quick, as to not let the soup go cold again, Arthur grabbed a tall glass and a short mug. He filled both with cold water, setting the tall class on the tray after and putting the mug in the microwave.

As he let the water heat, he grabbed Merlin’s favourite peppermint tea from the tea cabinet, already hearing the little Merlin in his head scolding him for using the microwave to heat the water instead of ‘ _doing it properly with a kettle and thermometer to measure the right temperature.’_

He chuckled softly, shaking the voice out of his head. He knew he’d hear about it when he took the tea back to the sick man. Somehow, he _always_ knew when Arthur didn’t use the damn kettle. It was like he had a sixth sense for it. He didn’t have the time, though, if he took the time to do it Merlin’s way ( _the right way!_ The Merlin in his brain helpfully supplied), his soup would go cold again!

Arthur let out a loud swear when the microwave beeped again, startling him out of his thoughts. He quickly pulled out the mug, hissing a bit at the heat as he hurried it over to the tray and set it down. Then, he scooped a couple teaspoons of peppermint tea into a reusable tea bag (hoping he got the tea-to-water ratio right) and dropped it into the mug. He knew it would need a few minutes to steep, but he also knew Merlin probably hadn’t drank much if any water at least all day, so Arthur would be forcing him to drink that first. Plus, he knew the brunet would go straight for the soup.

“Arthur?” A rough, sleepy voice called from the other side of the flat. Arthur’s heart stuttered, and he swore softly at the fact that even when he was sick Merlin could affect him so much. Taking a deep breath, Arthur picked up the tray and headed back to Merlin’s bedroom.

No amount of mental preparation could have saved him from the sight he saw upon walking in.

His heart practically melted when he stepped through the doorway, only to be immediately greeted with the most endearing sight that was Merlin wrapped in his biggest, fluffiest blanket so only his face poked out, curled up on the bed, pouting with a flushed face at Arthur where he stood.

“You’re really ill, aren’t you?” Arthur hummed, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed with the tray in his lap. Merlin just groaned and nodded barely. Arthur’s brows furrowed in a concerned frown. “Does it hurt? Do you have a fever? Are you nauseous?”

Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a harsh cough, which he quickly covered with the blanket. Arthur watched, his frown deepening, and waited patiently. Then, finally, Merlin caught his breath and gave Arthur an absolutely pitiful look.

“Fever…” He managed to say, “Throat hurts…”

“Poor baby…” Arthur murmured, “Can you sit up for me? I brought your favourite soup, and I even made peppermint tea—but you have to drink your water first if you want that, because I know you’ve not drank any since falling ill because I _know_ you, Merlin.”

Merlin just huffed and slowly sat up, leaning against the headboard—obviously not bothering to deny Arthur’s words because they’re true. Then, after some wiggling and shifting around that made Arthur raise an eyebrow, Merlin’s arms popped out of his blanket cocoon. He stared at Arthur wordlessly for a moment before opening and closing his hands in a grabby gesture, reaching for the tray on his lap.

Arthur let out a soft chuckle and carefully moved the tray from his own lap to Merlin’s, who smiled appreciatively at him.

“Thank you…” He whispered, reaching for the tea. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him and looked pointedly at the water sitting opposite the tea.

“Water first,” he reminded Merlin, who whined, but picked up the water anyway. Once he took a nice, big drink, Arthur smiled and nodded proudly. “Good Merlin… You’re welcome. You know I’ll always be here, just as you are for me.”

Merlin gave him a small grin, taking another drink of water. Then, he set the cup down and grabbed the spoon from his soup. Arthur’s stomach flipped at the way the brunet’s flushed face positively lit up when he saw the little spoon.

“You remembered…” He mumbled, staring at the spoon, which currently held a nice, warm bite of soup. He sounded a bit more awake now than he did before. His voice was still rough, but he wasn’t slurring his words much anymore.

Arthur took the spoon from his hand carefully, rolling his eyes. “Of course, I remembered, you fool, if I didn’t, you’d riot and refuse to eat anything until I got the right size,” he muttered, pretending to be annoyed even though the fondness in his voice gave him away immediately.

Merlin just stared at him a moment before sighing, sinking a bit into his blanket cocoon. “I love you…”

Arthur didn’t bother hiding the grin at his boyfriend’s words. “I love you, too, you colossal idiot. Now, open up,” he ordered, lifting the spoon to Merlin’s lips.

“I _can_ feed myself, you know.” The brunet pouted at Arthur. Arthur just shrugged.

“But do you want to?”

A moment of silence passed and the blond smirked.

“I’ll take that as a no, now, open up.”

Merlin huffed loudly, but opened his mouth as he was instructed nonetheless. A warm, happy feeling spread through Arthur as he fed Merlin the spoonful of soup, only amplifying when his lover let out a pleased hum at the taste. Arthur slowly withdrew the spoon and dipped it back into the bowl, waiting for Merlin to swallow what was in his mouth before feeding him the second spoonful. This time, Merlin was much quicker to accept the bite, to Arthur’s delight.

After being fed about four more bites, Merlin reached for the tea again.

This time, Arthur nodded for him to take it.

Arthur watched as he raised the mug to his lips and took a long sip. When Merlin let out a sigh, smiling as he lowered the mug from his mouth, a burst of pride ran through Arthur.

“Thank you for doing all of this, Arthur,” Merlin said softly, after taking another drink of peppermint tea. Arthur grinned and leaned closer, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s cheek gently before scooting back again.

“No need to thank me, just hurry up and get better. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Merlin took one more long drink of tea before setting the mug back down, smirking at Arthur.

“And Arthur?”

The blond tilted his head. “Yes, love?”

“I know you didn’t use the kettle to make my tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!! 
> 
> Take care of yourself!!


End file.
